Talk:Game On Charles/@comment-5005598-20150420015148
The DiLaurentis Family: Alison The DiLaurentis/Hastings Family: Charles Jason The Hastings Family: Spencer Melissa Radley: Mona Bethany Charles Wren - worked A's: Mona Charles **Black Widow Toby Ezra Spencer 4 things to start with: 1) Marlene said all roads either lead to Radley or Ali/DiLaurentis 2) I don't think Charles / Jason are identical twins 3) This theory was brought up around 3 years ago before I knew about "Charles" and before we found out Ali was alive. 4) They start off this theory's at ages: Ali (6 months), Jason (3-4), Charles (4-5) Also....Bethany Young is the real name of Kimberly Brown - if not scratch that cause the theory can go both ways as I start adding newer information in. ----------------------------- Charles and Jason are brothers and best friends. Ms. DiLaurentis loved Jason and Mr. DiLaurentis loved Ali. Charles has always lived his life in the shadow of Ali and Jason. Tired of living in there shadow Charles has done something to Jason and Ali (broke her arm). Fearing that Charles was going to seriously hurt the kids again they sent him away to get help at Radley. While at Radley The DiLaurentis parents visit him, leaving Ali and Jason at home unaware of Charles. Ms. DiLaurentis joins the board of Radley in an effort to get rid of any evidence linking the DiLaurentis family and Charles together. During his stay he watches as his mother and Ali bond together during her visits. By age 18 Charles signs himself out of Radley and "leaves" Rosewood. Ali continues her meetings when she comes across Bethany while her father and Ms. DiLaurentis talk. There's an instant hate between the two. Ali and the four main Liars are friends at this point. Jason has been to rehab as well. Jason going to rehab has eliminated himself as being the perfect child in Charles world which shifts over to Ali. One day Ali catches her mom and Mr. Young together. Bethany has found out as well by this point. Ali is furious as well as Bethany. At this point in the story the Dollhouse is being constructed specifically for Ali and the DiLaurentis house. Ali is 14-15, Charles is 20-21, and Jason is 19-20. Mona begans to torture Ali. - Original A Ali and Bethany plan to meet to discuss splitting there parents up on "That Night", which also happens to be the night Mona plans something for Ali, which again, also happens to be the night Charles plans to kidnap the DiLaurentis family and kill Ali. He wants the "perfect" child out of the picture so he can be the "perfect" child. Based on that night anything can happen. Some point during the day Blavk Widow or Uber A gets Bethany to wear the same thing Ali wears. Charles hits Ali, Ms. D buries her, Grunwald pulls her out. Mona hits Bethany, Melissa buried her, cement is poured into the grave. Mona finds out Ali is alive and "helps" her escape so she can start getting her revenge on the Liars. Sometime during season 1-2 Uber A / Black Widow begans aiding Mona by supplying her with money in exchange for doing some of his deeds. Not pay money, supply money. This is the Red Coat from "UnmAsked". After Charles learns the Liars are trying to figure out what happened that night he begans targeting them. And begans the expansion of the Dollhouse. Pointer: I personally believe Charles is working "alone". While Mona worked "alone" until Black Widow / Uber A came into play. Uber A imo and Charles exist separately. After the night Ali's grave was dug up, Uber A decided to just watch and not play. Charles decided to take over were Uber A left off leaving Mona to think she's still dealing with the same "A". Who is Black Widow, will see. Charles begans tormenting the girls. "One of you has been touched by the one Alison fears the most" = Spencer / "This Is A Dark Ride" or Aria / EzrA. - either theory doesn't effect the actual statement AS much. Charles and Mona split. Charles finds the story Ezra has been working for and realizes that Ali is still alive. Follows them to NY. And nearly kills Ali / Ezra. As punishment for not getting to kill Ali he goes after everyone. Bethany Young is discovered Uber A still watches. Mona finds out about the affair between DiLaurentis and Young and is "murdered". Welcome to the Dollhouse occurs and we and the girls find out about ChArles. Pointer: I honestly don't know how to incorporate the Prom into this I need help there. The girls finally escape the Dollhouse thanks to Caleb, Toby, Hastings, Police. All the secrets and lies finally surface: Ali is released from Jail and Mr. Hastings reveals what he knows about Charles, Jason, Ali, and The DiLaurentis. Veronica of course is shocked, believing that Jason was the only child from the affair. Melissa and Jason realizes that they do remember another kid - Charles. Mona, the Liars, Toby, Caleb, Ezra tell the cops and parents everything they know. She's No Angel is referring to Bethany Young and Ms. DiLaurentis as we finally figure out why she finally covered up the murder. Charles is dangerously reaching his boiling point when suddenly his story is all over the news. Stuff happens leading up to the reunion of Charles, the DiLaurentis, and the Hastings. Eventually it is revealed that Charles wasn't always the one helping Mona - setting up 6B and S7. After 4 and a half years Black Widow returns. Who Is the Black Widow / Uber A: Long shot here: Jenna's mother which could explain the direct hate for Ali and the 4 Liars. So basically: Charles Mona Mona/Black Widow Charles Uber A It was easier 3 years ago coming up with this basic "forgotten child" theory with less information then it is now with all this information. PLL for you What do you think